A Sexy Marriage
by Girls.Named.Sydney.Problems
Summary: A collection of smutty Naley one-shots. I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is just a short little one-shot I did for OTH…**

We had just enjoyed a delicious home cooked meal and were now snuggled on the couch enjoy a glass of red wine together. Jamie was having a sleepover with Skills, Mouth, Junk, and Fergie and Nathan and I had the rare pleasure of a night alone.

Our conversation during dinner was very suggestive and I casually and gently drape my hand across Nathan's upper thigh. I can feel him beginning to stir as I gently rub and stroke his thigh. My breathing begins to hitch. It turns me on so much, the way that I get to him.

Feeling sexy and seductive I decide to give my husband a treat. I stand up, give him a long, deep, passionate kiss, and I dim the lights. I switch the music to some sexy jazz. Nathan watches me curiously from the couch as I begin to move and sway to the music, running my hands over my body suggestively. I lift my skirt so he get a peek at my lacy panties while I gyrate and sway to the music. I bend over him and see a growing wet patch on my crotch. He groans, needing to re-adjust himself so he is sitting more comfortably.

Dropping my skirt, I turn to face Nathan again and slowly remove my top, revealing bit by bit my sexy black lace bra. My nipples are erect with excitement and I spend some time enjoying the feeling of them against the lace of my bra. As my hands explore further down my body, I slip one hand down the front of my panties, feeling my own wetness, and let out a groan. His eyes are fixed on me as I remove my hand and bring my fingers to my own lips to taste my sweet wetness.

By now he has unzipped his pants and is stroking his manhood as he watches me play with myself. I reach out and grab his hand, pulling him up against me, and begin to strip him as I dance provocatively. Rubbing my hard, lace covered nipples over his chest, kissing and licking him in all those places I know drive you wild is making me even more horny.

I kneel down behind him as I remove his boxers (the Scooby Doo ones I bought him for his birthday) and kiss my way down his back. Stroking and kneading his buttocks, I bend him over and one hand reaches through his legs to stroke and fondle his balls as the other spreads his ass cheeks and I gently blow on his ass hole, watching it tighten and loosen in reaction. I cannot wait and bury my face in between his ass cheeks licking his hole. Snaking my tongue down to his balls I lick in big long strokes all the way to the top of his crack, over and over. My other hand has now found Nathan's throbbing dick and is gently stroking him as my tongue assaults his ass. He can feel my lace covered breasts rubbing against the back of his thighs until he can't take it anymore.

Standing up and quickly turning around, Nathan pulls me to my feet, kissing me deeply, then buries his face in my cleavage. He quickly finds my nipples and sucks at them through the lace of my bra. The friction is driving me wild as I grasp at his hair with both my hands, holding him to me as tightly as I can. His hands are exploring my legs and I feel then working steadily up the inside of my thighs. I spread my legs and he gasps as he feels my soaked underwear. He drops to his knees, burying his face in the warm wetness. His tongue probes through the thin fabric as he sucks at my panties, his nose teasing my clit. I desperately want to feel his tongue on my raw, wet cunt and try to pull the lace away. He slaps at my hand and pushes me back onto the couch. It occurs to me that this horny and urgent display never even made it to the bedroom.

Dropping to his knees in front of me, Nathan lifts my legs high over his toned shoulders, spreading them as wide as he can, and takes a moment to gaze at my wet spot, inhaling the sweet scent of my arousal. He buries his face in my crotch, my hands in his hair, his hands holding my legs high and wide.

Finally, I feel his tongue sneak past the edge of the lace and sink into the soft flesh. I cry out with pleasure and beg for more. He rips my knickers off me with one action and buries face in my hungry, wet pussy.

I feel his tongue flat on my clit, then pointed and plunging inside me. Snaking his way to my tight little ass hole, he begins licking, probing, and exploring the new territory. He licks me from ass to clit, over and over, with a broad flat tongue and I am soon screaming his name as I orgasm.

"Oh god! Nathan! That feels so good! Oh please! Please! Don't stop! Don't stop!" I yell.

I feel him thrust two fingers inside my cunt, intensifying my orgasm. He kneels up straighter, two fingers now playing around my ass, pressing and releasing, looking for entry, as his cock dances at the opening of my cunt. I push against him, whimpering. I want him inside me so desperately.

"Please Nathan..." I sigh.

"Please what?" he teases as his cock continues to trace my lips.

"Oh god!" I moan, "You _know_ what!"

"I need you to say it, Hales," he growls.

"Fuck me! Oh god, fuck me! Just thrust into me and fuck my brains out!" I scream in pain.

With a forceful thrust both his fingers and cock enter me, deep and powerful, thrusting and withdrawing, thrusting and withdrawing, again and again. My body is gripped by one long orgasm as I feel so full of him and at his mercy. He watches my face with satisfaction, reveling in the pleasure he is giving me, until finally, he loses control and begins to pound into me, hard, deep and fast.

He holds my hips steady and thrusts deeply over and over again, building the pressure, feeling my warm. My tight, wet cunt is enveloping his thick dick, the delicious friction is maddening as I work my inner muscles to heighten Nathan's pleasure. Harder, deeper, faster, he thrusts into me, grunting with pleasure.

"Cum in me, Nathan! Oh god! I need to feel your hot seed filling me up!" I am begging.

This sends him over the edge as he lodges himself deep inside me and I feel his cock pulsing as he shoots stream after stream of cum inside my grasping cunt.

We are both breathless, but he isn't finished yet. Pulling out of me, he bends down and watches as his cum starts to dribble out of my still pulsating cunt. He sticks out his tongue to taste our juices, greedily licking and sucking until you have every last drop.

Sliding up my body, he shares a delicious mouthful with me in a warm, deep, wet kiss as we enjoy the taste of ourselves together, and begin to come back to earth.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the first of many story updates from me today. Keep an eye out! Don't forget to R&R!**

Haley awoke to Nathan trying to slip out of bed. She felt him stirring beside her as he slowly inched away from under her arm so not to disturb what he thought was her slumber. Cracking an eye open, she spied him casually sitting up, and swinging his feet to the carpeted floor, quietly walking to the bathroom. She sat up in the bed, the linen falling to expose her breasts. The sudden coolness puckered her already sensitive nipples. Thinking only for a moment, a thoughtful, wicked grin spread across her face as she quickly climbed out of the bed and tiptoed after him.

Leaning against the doorsill, his back turned to her, Haley watched him gracefully stretch before sauntering to the toilet, lifting the seat and settling himself in front of the bowl. Without a backwards look, he asked, "Like what you see?"

"Mmhmm," she smiled. It was no secret that Nathan Scott was built in a way that induced orgasm on sight. She could already feel herself clenching and dripping.

"Not quite an answer, is it?" he mocked. He finished and went to the sink to wash up.

"No, it isn't," Haley replied, an echo of a laugh in her voice. Pushing herself off of the doorframe, she walked up behind him, and reaching around, grasped his shaft. She pressed her lips to his shoulder. "Show me," she murmured. "Show me how you touch yourself when I'm not here."

She felt rather than saw Nathan's startled look. "Really?"

"Really. Show me." He covered her hands with his own, placing them where he usually does.

"Not so tight," he muttered, pleasure already leaking into his voice. She loosened her grip. He quietly sighed as she felt his shaft harden in her hands. A moment passed and his cock began to ache for friction.

Moving behind him, she leaned her chin onto his shoulder, stretched out her arms and began to move up and down his dick, feeling it grow with every circuit. After a moment she released the hard cock and drifted her hands to his chiseled chest, lightly tapping his skin as her digits wandered downwards. Cupping his balls, she slowly massaged them as she kissed across his broad back. "I'm not done yet," Haley told him softly.

He cocked his eyebrow as he watched her in the mirror. "Oh? And what do you mean?"

She looked up and caught his eye in the reflection, her own glinting. "I'm not done with you yet," she repeated. His eyes gleamed.

"And what do you want, my sweet?"

"I told you. I want you to show me. I want you to show me – teach me – how you masturbate. I want you to show me your pleasure and your satisfaction... and I want to give it to you."

With a soft kiss on his cheek, she began to lick down the column of his spine, her mouth tracing at the scratches of her nails marking his back. Slowly making her way down, she flicked her tongue at the cleft. Sliding a hand through her apex, she slipped her coated fingers through the cheeks of his ass, lightly playing with his hole. Standing up, she traced her finger over his hardening shaft, wet with her juices, acting as a sensuous lubricant before gently circling her hand at his base.

"Please show me," she pleaded. Nathan's hand covered hers, and they slowly moved together over his length. Her fingers slid over the tip, lightly circling the crown before letting her hand be dragged down again.

Grasping him even more firmly, she nuzzled his neck. "I love the way your cock feels in my hand. I love how you stretch me, the way my cunt grips you, the way you fuck my mouth, deep and hard, filling my throat, gagging me," she purred. She slowly moved her mouth to his other ear, gently sucking the lobe through her teeth. His free hand grasped the rim of the sink as he softly moaned.

"And I really love it when you lick my pussy, your tongue toying with my clit, playing with my ass, teasing me until I beg you. How I kneel in front you, your cock buried deep in my throat, craving a taste. How you make me yours, how you fuck me hard, taking me every way you can, every way you want me. Biting me, spanking me, fisting me. How you slide so deep in me, my cunt aching to feel you. Teasing me, making me plead to cum. And then how you make me cum, over and over... but I still want more, want you more."

Nathan and Haley had been married for two years and not even he could get used to her dirty talk. It surprised him every time. Who knew Haley James Scott had such a naughty side under those hideous ponchos?

She smiled at his groan, vibrating through his back and resonating deep within her. She felt him grow harder under her fingers, his shaft hot and slick with his fluids. She tightened her grasp of him and continued her verbal assault. "I love how you tease my ass when you lick my clit, how you toy with me just before you fuck me deep and hard, your hands and teeth everywhere, claiming me through your bruises. How you make me feel so good, always yearning for more."

Pressing her streaming sex into his thigh, she whispered in his ear, her voice laced with want. "Can you feel that? Can you feel how wet you make me? How much I want you? How much I love feeling you, being yours? Can you feel me being the slut that I am, your slut, begging for you, for your cum?" She rested her forehead on his back and sighed, her stroking relentless. Licking her lips, she sighed before she continued. "You are going to make me beg, aren't you?"

She looked up, and saw the glimmer of his eyes in the mirror, her answer. She whimpered. "Please."

"Please what, baby?" he gasped, her grip tightening.

"Please cum."

She could feel his tension, his muscles quivering, his groans erratic. He pushed into her hand as if he was trying to pound her. Her arms tightened around him, her lips at the nape of his neck. He covered her moving hand with his own, bringing him closer to the edge of his orgasm. She ground her hips into his ass and pressed her nipples into his back, letting him wordless know of her want of him.

"Please," she whispered, bringing her other hand out to catch his spill. "Mark me. Please cum. Please cum for me."

His hand squeezing hers, he threw his head back, his face contorted in ecstasy, his muscles corded with agony of impending release. She felt the pulses of his orgasm move up his shaft, the warmth of his release splashing into her ready hand. Slumping slightly, he grasped the edge of the basin, breathing hard, his eyes fixing hers in the mirror.

Her gaze never wavering from his, she brought her hand to her lips, and lapped the pool of cum cupped in her palm like a starving cat, moaning quietly as she swallowed her first taste. Giving her hand a final lick, she lightly kissed his neck and softly said, "You know I lied before."

"Oh?"

"You asked me why your cum is addicting. I didn't tell you the main reason; it's because it's yours. You make your cum addicting," she added, her voice hoarse with desire.

With a shuddering breath, all was still. They stood, their eyes locked in the mirror, neither of them moving in that infinite of a second, suspended in time that is all too short. A ghost of a smile hovered on Haley's lips, a twinge look of satisfaction, her eyes unveiled. Nathan turned, the movement so sudden that she couldn't have predicted it. Standing still in surprise, her skin shivering, she looked at him. He grabbed her face and stared deep into her eyes, demanding, captivating, claiming her. He kissed her hard, bruising her lips, and growled, "Bed. Now."

Bemused, she turned, her legs trembling with anticipation, the wetness of her want coating her inner thighs. Feeling a sharp sting on her ass from his playful spank, she yelped and laughed, sashaying towards the bedroom. Sensing his eyes on her, she swayed her hips before pausing at the doorway. Glancing over her shoulder, flipping her mane, displaying her curves that she knew he will ravish, she looked at him from beneath her lashes, her tongue lightly licking the corner of her lips as he often does to tease her. "With pleasure," she smoldered.


End file.
